Liquid crystal capsules are generally prepared by stirring liquid crystals and a material for a capsule film using a stirrer. However, in this case, it is difficult to uniformly realize the size of the liquid crystal capsule. In liquid crystal display devices using liquid crystal capsules having a nonuniform size, electro-optical properties vary according to the size of the liquid crystal capsule, and since the size of the liquid crystal capsule is nonuniform, scattering occurs due to the difference between the refractive indexes of a liquid crystal and a capsule film forming the liquid crystal capsule, thereby causing the problem of decreased optical properties.